Thank god they invinted Hersheys kisses
by raingirl777
Summary: A short NaruxHina that I thought of. This is an early valentines gift from me to you. : AND REVIEW! -raingirl777


A short, sweet, little NaruxHina fic. I had it in my head so please enjoy. A.K.A. It's a early Valentines gift from me to you. :) That way I don't have to write one then. XD.

Please review! And I do not own Naruto. -_-.

Also It takes place in high school.

Hinata Hyuga - the geek - was trying to manage her way through the crowded hallways of Konaha High. She had no friends and was madly in love with the most popular boy in her grade - Naruto Uzumaki - . Many people knew of her crush on the nieve boy, eccept him. Every time she tryed to even talk to him she would only studder or faint. And sometimes he didn't even talk to her at all. Hinata never showed her true beauty to people not even her own family. With her Navy blue hair that went all the way down to the small of her back and with her amazing grey eyes you couldn't miss her. Today she wore a plaid skirt, short sleeve white shirt, black shoes, and her hair up in a pony tail. Leaving the bangs out.

Any ways, Hinata was sqeezing through the crowd and finally reached her locker. It was nothing special like the popular kids ones. Instead of pictures all in her locker there were a mirror just big enough to see your face in it hanging on the door. In the bottom sat a lavander back pack stuffed with music sheets and homework.

She took out her pack and was about to shut it when all of a sudden she saw Naruto walking down the hall with his breath-taking grin plastered on to his face. She peeked behind her locker through the slits, admiring how handsome he was. After day dreaming for awhile she looked down and saw it was 3:20 already. 'I gotta go or else I'll be late.'

She ran down the hall to the music room for her piano lessons. She was lucky that the school had a music room. Here she could practice her one and only talent. People only thought of her as shy, weak, and geeky. So they never found out how good she was at this activity. The only person that knew was her little sister, Hinabi. But she promised to keep it a secret from their father and other family members, and they did.

Hinata thought she needed a lot of practice, since the school was allowing her to play at the annual Valentines party that was being held in the gymnasium that evening. So Hinata went up to the bench turned to the one she was going to play and started practicing.

After a couple of minutes she was getting the rythm of it and started playing it faster. Her fingers swayed over the keyboard while playing the lovely music. She practiced it over and over until it was perfect. When she was done she headed out into the halls and went back to her locker. She tossed it inside, got the walmart bag that she had put dressy cloths into that morning, and went to the girls bathroom. Not a lot of people were in the building due to the party. They were letting the teachers set it up or was just getting ready themselves.

Hinata pulled the large bathroom stall door closed and changed into a turqiouse blouse that buttoned up, black dress pants, and kept her shoes on. She went out of the stall with the bag and placed it on the ground by the mirror. She let her hair fall loose. After she combed it with a brush and looked at herself. In her point of view she didn't look that bad. All she needed was some lip gloss then she would be ready to go. After applying the gloss to her lips she stopped at her locker one more time and made her way to the gym.

Banners were everywhere with hearts and flowers on tables. It looked beautiful in there. There were also snacks at a snack table and music was playing. A sea of kids danced in the middle of the party. Over at the snack bar stood Choji stuffing his face with Shikamaru standing beside him arguing about how much he eats and he's supposed to be on a diet. Hinata laughed at the sight. Then she walked over to miss Shizune, the vice principal. "When am I going to perform?" Hinata asked.

"It won't be too lon-" She was inturupted by the music stopping and the principals - Tsunade - voice saying to shut up. There was silence. "Ok. This valentines party we have a special suprise for all of you."

The students groaned, thinking that it was more work.

"Because tonight one of our very own students will be performing." Everone cheered eccept Hinata. "I think that's your cue Hinata." Shizune whispered. She knodded and walked towards the stage. Once she was on the stage all the kids stopped cheering and Tsunade spoke once again, "Give it up for Hinata Hyuga!"

Hinata blushed at hearing her name and all of the kids staring at her at the same time.

Hinata sat on the bench almost forgetting the song because of the new found pressure put on her shoulders. 'Hinata you can do this. NOW JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!' Hinata began slowly making sure she got ever note right. She got into the beat and continued to play. Every time she hit another note it seemed to make her even happier. She even smiled for the very first time infront of people. Neji - her cousin - was so suprised to hear her name that he spit out his punch.

When she finished the piece of music she looked up to see all of the students staring at her with faces of shock. The only ones who didn't have them were Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto. Tsunade was smirking like there was no tomorrow, Shizune gave her a warm smile, and Naruto had the grin that made her fall in love with him on his face just for her. She smiled back at them all and the crowd started to cheer. Hinata had never been as happy as she was right now.

She walked off of the stage. Naruto, Neji, and Tenten walked over to her and congratulated her.

This was one of the best days ever!

The next day...

Naruto and her were assigned partners for homework in Anko's class. So Naruto and Hinata was over at his house studying on his bed and eating Hersheys kisses when he asked, "Umm? Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Shoot." She looked at him letting him know that he had her full attention.

"Well, for some time now I have been wondering if you would like to go out with." He scratched the back of his head and plastered on his famous grin again.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Then yes. I'll go out with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But why would you go out with guy like me? I mean I'm a screw up."

"No you're not! You are one of the most amazing people I know." She looked down and blushed. "I always thought you were amazing."

"Wow! I thought of you the same way."

"What? But why?"

"Because you're smart, kind, and absolutely gorgous. I could go on and on, but those are some of the few main ones."

"You think I'm gorgous?"

"Absolutely! And I guess I can let you in on my little secret now." He popped another candy into his mouth and started letting it melt.

"And what is that?"

"I...I love you!" He crashed his lips on hers and her eyes went wide with shock. She gasped in suprise allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes while starting to enjoy it. 'His mouth tastes like Hersheys kisses.' She thought. He pulled away and looked at her. He repeated them three words that she wanted to hear for a very long time. With out saying anything she dived into a long deep kiss. With only one thing on her mind...

'Thank god they invinted Hersheys kisses.'

(A.N.)

Tell me what you thought. Was it too mushy? Was it too boreing? Let me know. And my favorite instrument is the piano. I only learned how to play one thing on it and I forgot now. I do remember the name though. :) It's called The Hungarions Dance. well, I don't know how to spell it. :(

ANY WAYS, REVIEW!

-raingirl777


End file.
